rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
F.O.R.C.E.S.
Why the bleeding Devil would we put a solid steel cabinet in an easy-to-crash helicopter? -Leon D. Mathias Squad History Founded by Joseph R. Silas in 1976, the F.O.R.C.E.S. has been dedicated to work and fight for the safety of the people. The F.O.R.C.E.S. originate in the small town of Rocksford, where crimes seem to originate. The F.O.R.C.E.S. were first called upon when Mayor George R. Harris of Rocksford found a gang threatning to bomb the City Hall. Luckily, the F.O.R.C.E.S. managed to arrive just in time to bust the terrorists, which was actually their first mission. For 22 years, Joseph served as the Squad Captain, taking on a series of professional missions, which they never failed. In 1998, the grandson of Joseph, James Silas, took over the position as Captain and began leading the F.O.R.C.E.S. into a new generation of the Crime and Justice system. They began serving as a higher ranking for the Rocksford Police Force (RPF), breaking down even tougher missions such as busting national terrorists and escaped convicts. They claim, "The only reason we never fail, is because we keep to the quote of the famous Joseph R. Silas, in which he said,' To protect ourselves, we must protect the people first.' We follow to that as he was truely right." Most of the Squad is also recruited in the Biohazard Defensive Maneuvering, or the BDM, which protects the Baker Chemical Research for Viral Cures from any Biohazardous damage from their experiments. F.O.R.C.E.S. Code The F.O.R.C.E.S. follow a special code created by Joseph R. Silas after a man killed a civilian on one mission. If a squadsman breaks one rule of the code, he is suspended until said squadsman can complete a mission. After a squadsman breaks the code three times, he is kicked out of the F.O.R.C.E.S. 'RESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS:'It is very important that you respect your superiors with the same respect that you would give yourself. 'FOLLOW THE LAW:'As a defender of the law, you must uphold the law and follow it. Being part of the F.O.R.C.E.S. doesn't mean you are fully immune to the law. 'DO NOT KILL CIVILIANS:'We were made to protect the law, so that means we cannot kill innocents. Squad Crew James Silas- Captain Leon Drake Mathias- 2nd in Command, Heavy Weaponry Expert Alvin Marshall- 3rd in Command, Back-up leader Scott Aarons- Pilot Richard Greene Tactical Expert Matthew Aarons- Light weaponry expert Robert Jackson McGivern- Back-up Gregory Bluestone- Back-Up Vladimir Jones- Rookie Support Crew Dr. Skull- Communications Expert John Davis- Weaponry Dealer Logan Stevens- Dispatcher Notable Squadsmen James Silas Leon D. Mathias Dr. Skull Known Missions TB Busting Dispatched: Joseph R. Silas, Samson A. Rouglog, Frankie DeMano Status: Completed (Successful) Tears of Blood Dispatched: Leon D. Mathias, Scott Aarons, Robert J. McGivern Status: N/A Jones Estate Mission Dispatched: James Silas, Leon D. Mathias, Scott Aarons, Richard Greene, Vladimir Jones Status: N/A Files Project 34791: Project Biohazard- Act 3674- Sector B- Authorization of James Silas of Biohazard Defensive Maneuvering Act 3674: Alternate Mirror- Sector Delta- Authorization of Douglas Henry of the BCRVC Defensive Sector 3758: Biohazard Defensive Station- Act 9082- Sector Alpha- Authorization of Dr. Henry Samuel Douglas of the BCRVC Category:F.O.R.C.E.S.